


(She/Her)

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Bullying, Confessions, Genderfluid Scott McCall, Hale Family Feels, Hella Crying, M/M, Misgendering, Pronoun Preference, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic in which Stiles identifies as a girl and her struggles to come out to her dad and packmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speak Your Truth...

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of Bruce Jenner coming out as trans I was inspired to write this. I own nothing except the errors.  
> warnings for misgendering/bullying/check the tags pls. if you feel I've gotten anything wrong pls PLS let me know.  
> kudos and comments are welcome.

(age 1-10)  
Ever since Stiles Stilinski was young he'd known he was different. When he'd get called a "boy" or "handsome" or "young man", his insides would get icky. He'd tell his parents about his tummy ache and his dad would give him some medicine and his mom would play with his hair until he fell asleep.  
When he became best friends with Scott McCall he confessed to him his feelings. Scott, like the ever pleasant person he's always been, took it in stride and would refer to Stiles using female pronouns.  
With Scott there was a couple slip ups, naturally, which Scott fixed immediately with a five minute apology. Stiles would look at her best friend, chuckle, and hug him saying "It's okay, Scott." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(age 17, Stiles' dad)  
Scott had convinced Stiles to tell the pack about her preferences. Stiles, as usual, was stubborn and hard-pressed not to. She'd deal with it her usual way aka suffering through "he" and "him" and "his" until she exploded one day and eat a gallon of chocolate chip mint ice cream in one sitting.

"Look Stiles all I'm saying is start with your dad. If you have his support the pack'll be easier to deal with. Nobody's gonna taunt his daughter as long as he's alive."

"Fine, I'll tell him! Ya happy ya puppy?"

"Yeah, I am because you'll finally be happy." Scott smiled his best smile, the one that stopped wars and convinced Stiles to share her pizza. If Scott used heart smile for evil, he'd rule the world.

Later that night, on one of the sheriff's rare nights off, Stiles prepared her dad's favorite dish which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits with jam. It was Stiles' easiest way of buttering up her father and it worked nine times out of ten.

Stiles' dad eyes the plate in front of him. "Son whatever you did tell me after dinner so I can enjoy this."

Stiles winced at 'son' but breathed deeply. "It's sorta important, dad. Actually, scratch that. It's really important."

Pausing mid-bite John asked "Are you okay? Peter's treating you okay, right? I swear to god I'll skin him if he hurt yo-"

"No, dad, Peter's fine. It is about me though." Stiles took a deep breath. She rehearsed this with Scott so many times the pair could do this in their sleep. "Imagine if you were called by female pronouns, okay, and you identified as a boy. Okay and you go through your life accepting the girl pronouns because you don't know how to tell people you want boy pronouns."

"What're you getting at, kiddo?"

It's now or never. Looking down at the table she blurts it out. "I'm trans and I want you to use female pronouns when referring to me," Stiles voice it so quietly she's not sure she said it at all. She's waiting for the backlash and the anger which never happens. She risks looking at his dad.

To her surprise her dad's eating like nothing was said. "What're you waiting for, sweetheart? Dig in or your food's gonna get cold." He smiles at Stiles who's jaw is currently on the floor.

"Wha-"

"Stiles I don't care what you want me to refer to you as. As long as you tell me what your preference is, I'll follow it. I accepted you being gay just fine and I'll accept this too. I'll always love you. Don't doubt that."

Stiles has a blush from her head to her toes and it's a good blush.  
It really hits Stiles that her dad's accepted her when she visits him at work the next day and everyone greets her with "hey girl" or "what's up sweetie" and things like that.

"Did you tell everyone? You're not asham-"

"Of course I did." John makes a gesture that reads as 'for someone do smart, you're kinda dumb'. "I want you to be comfortable as possible. I would never be ashamed of my daughter. She's a pretty smart girl, ya know?"

Stiles' answering blush could put a tomato to shame.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(age 17, the pack)

Stiles had Scott arrange a pack meeting. Stiles stood in front of Derek, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson (regrettably), Erica, and Boyd. Her father was eating a salad, much to his disgust, at the table the pack begged Derek to buy. Scott and Peter were on either side of her. She, originally, tried to sit down for this, but found herself fidgeting too much.

"So, um, Peter, Scott, and my dad already know this, but I needed to tell you all." She rubs her sweaty hands on her jeans. "Um I'm trans and I would like it if all of you would use female pronouns with me." Sometime during her confession, Peter snakes his hand into Stiles'. It calms her down a bit. There's a silence in the air that Stiles isn't sure is good or bad.

Erica makes the first move and goes to wrap her arms around Stiles' neck. She didn't see the blonde move but in Stiles' defense there were tears in her eyes.

"What're you crying for?" Her voice is shaky.

"I'm sorry we've been misgendering you this whole time." Peter lets Stiles' hand go so she could wrap her arms around Erica and bury her face in the golden locks.  
Once the two calm down Stiles looks to see everyone lined up to hug Stiles.  
Except Jackson. Peter is holding a crying Jackson almost a foot in the air.

"You will respect Stiles' wishes, Jackson or I will gut you. You refer to her in the female tense and only the female tense. Don't come back until you learn some respect. Do you understand?"

Jackson nods and snot runs down his nose. Peter lets him down and he runs out the loft.

"What the hell was that about?" Stiles asks Scott. She's still in Erica's arms.

"He wasn't trying to say anything but the disgust he was filling the room with said it all. I would've gotten to him first, but Peter beat me." Is Scott's answer.

"You think he'll listen?" Stiles asks the room.

"He better," Peter's eyes are brilliant blue. He joins the sheriff in the kitchen. He begins to make himself some chamomile tea to calm himself down.

Erica reluctantly lets Stiles go so everyone else can have their moment.

Lydia hits her arm and berates Stiles for not telling them sooner."Honestly, Stiles, I could've been helping you put together a much better wardrobe." 

Isaac wraps his arms around the smaller teen and rubs circles into her back. "Don't tell the others, but lowkey you're my favorite girl." Isaac stage whispered. He was promptly hit in the arm by three perfectly manicured hands. 

Allison hugs Stiles and whispers in Stiles' ear that she better tell them if anyone misgenders her. She promises she will.

Boyd gives her a hug, like an actual hug complete with a warm smile, and a clap on the back. It conveys a message of protection and acceptance. 

Derek's reaction was similar to Boyd's but with a story about a cousin he had that also preferred female pronouns. She was Derek's favorite cousin and was killed in the fire. Stiles let Derek cry on her shoulder for as long as he needed to.

Later that night, at Peter's apartment, far from the pack's intrusive ears and noses, Peter and Stiles had wonderful, mind-blowing, sex. Peter had called Stiles his princess which resulted in Stiles' fifth orgasm of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(age 17, school)  
When school started up in a few weeks the sheriff met up with the principal and inform him of Stiles' preferences. Things were fine for a few weeks. 

Until a few idiots refused to use the proper pronouns and cornered Stiles in the locker room, pushing her around. Stiles tried to defend herself which escalated the pushing into punching and kicking and a black eye. Stiles was curled in a ball on the floor, hoping it'd be over soon. Her vision started blurring around the edges when the boys heard a noise and ran. Stiles coughed up some blood and shakily got to her knees.

Stiles limped into Derek's loft for the weekly pack meeting and was immediately rushed by four pissed off werewolves who began assessing Stiles' wounds.

"Who did this?" Demanded Peter. 

"I've got their scents." Answered Scott. 

Anyone other question anyone had was cut short by the sound of the large, metal door slamming. Stiles did a quick head count. "Jackson," she whispered.

Peter held Stiles as he drained her pain. Derek was getting something for Stiles' eye. Isaac and Scott were being calmed down by Lydia and Allison. There were hushed whispers and lots of hugs involved. 

The next day Stiles was escorted to class by at least one pack member. When the group of boys who attacked Stiles approached her, all with matching bruises and black eyes, Scott stopped them.

"What do you want," he demanded tersely.

"We want to apologize to hi-her." One said. "We were completely wrong and seen the errors of our ways. We'll be turning ourselves in after school." Scott looked back at Stiles to gauge her reaction. She nodded.

"I'd say wait till the sheriff is off out of the kindness of my heart, but I have no respect for bullies like you." Scott grabbed Stiles' arm and led her away.

Before the lacrosse team headed out for the field, Stiles stopped Jackson.

"Was that you?"

Jackson attempted a non-chalant "What do you mean?" His supernaturally blue eyes gave him away. He could still smell a faint sheen of fear on Stiles' skin, could still smell the blood.

"Don't play that with me. Was it you who beat those guys up?"

"Yeah," was Jackson's quiet response. The pair sat on a bench.

"What brought you around?" Stiles softly asked.

"Danny. I talked to him after you told the pack and he convinced me I was an idiot."

"True."

Jackson continued. "We talked every night and all we talked about was me trying to wrap my head around you. One night it just clicked. I went by the loft that day to apologize, though I was clearly unwanted by everyone there, but I didn't care. I needed to apologize to you. When you came in reeking of fear and pain I-I lost it. Scott wasn't the only one who got their scents. I found them hanging out at a park. They thought they were teaching you a lesson," Jackson's hands were shaking, but he continued. "I tried not to kill them so they could apologize and turn themselves in. I'm so fucking sorry, Stiles." Jackson started crying and Stiles wrapped her arms around him.

"The point is that you got it through your thick skull," she explains. "Now come beat my ass at sports."

Jackson smiles and follows one of the bravest girls he's ever had the honor of meeting.


	2. ...And It Shall Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely misgendered stiles until she confesses so warning for that.

Post-nogitsune, Peter got into the habit of sweeping the perimeters of everyone's houses. The last thing anyone needed was another surprise attack.  
Peter would start with the loft where Derek and Isaac are, then the Stilinski residence, the McCall house, Erica's house though she was usually at Boyd's, then Boyd's, Lydia who was usually at Allison's, the Argent house (he kept his time here as short as possible), he'd stop by the sheriff's office, then went home to make some tea and head to bed.

After declaring the loft to be safe, he headed to the Stilinski residence. He noted the Jeep was in the driveway, but not the sheriff's car. Probably another late night. But this time he heard a faint noise. So faint even his trained ears didn't pick it up right away.  
It was the sound of Stiles crying.

Peter felt his eyes flash blue and his teeth started to lengthen. He regained control and hopped up to Stiles' window. He held himself in place by holding onto the edges of the windows frame.

Stiles was on his bed, knees pressed tight to his chest. He knocked on the window gently, even though it was unlocked.  
Slightly startled Stiles goes to open the window.

"Yeah?" He whispers.

"Can I come in?" Peter's searching the room with his eyes and his nose, looking for threats. He only picks up the redness of Stiles' eyes and the sadness in the air. Stiles nods. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Was Stiles' usual response. Peter didn't believe him for one second. Stiles is sitting on his bed, legs crossed. 

"Why are you crying?" Peter was always blunt but more so after the fire. There could be a threat seconds away, so there was no time to waste by beating around the bush.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Peter squats down to look at Stiles' tear filled eyes. 

"I-I" Stiles tries to explain, but ends up throwing himself in Peter's arms. His long arms wrapping around Peter's neck. Thanks to his heightened reflexes Peter catches him. He rearranges them so Peter's back is against the bed and Stiles is in his lap. Peter snakes his arms around the boy. He doesn't know how to comfort people in emotional situations. Never has, really.

After Stiles eventually calms down Peter sets him on the bed and asks "If I go downstairs to get you a glass of water will you be okay? I'll be right back." Stiles nods and Peter does as he says.  
Stiles drinks the whole glass and places it on his nightstand.

"You ready to tell me now?"

"I was hoping you'd forget and leave to be honest. But I doubt you will now." Peter faces him on the bed. "I," Stiles' hands are in white-knuckled fists and his heart is skyrocketing.

"Take your time," Peter advises.

Stiles' heart slows down just a bit. He takes a deep breath and says the words he hasn't said since he was 10 years old. "I'm trans." Her heart starts beating faster, waiting for Peter's reaction. 

"Okay." He says. Stiles looks at him wide-eyed.

"Y-you're okay with it?" Her eyes are tearing up.

"Yes. Um I had a nephew who preferred female pronouns like you." His voice is thick. "She was in the fire." Stiles places her hands on Peter's cheeks.

"You don't have to,"

Peter nods curtly. "How long have you felt this way? If I may ask."

Stiles drops her hands to rest them in her lap. "You can. Um since I was little. Anytime someone would say 'he's handsome' or 'he's an energetic little guy' or things like that, my stomach would hurt like I had to throw up. I told my parents but they didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Who else knows?"

"Scott, but that's it. Well I guess you now, too."

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"I'm always crying" she says with a sarcastic smirk.

"I meant when I was at the window." Peter isn't joking around. He cherished that niece like nobody else did. He'd buy her dresses and expensive make-up and extensions and nail polish. Out of everybody trapped in that house he wishes he saved her. Her and Talia. He didn't even realize he was crying until Stiles wiped away a single tear from his face.

"Are you gonna tell everyone else?"

Stiles' head hangs low. "I dunno. They might not react like you. All accepting and whatnot."

"Your dad? He accepted you being gay pretty well."

"This is something totally different, dude. This is his only 'son' wanting to be called 'girl' and 'sweetie'. He's already disappointed I can't give him grandchildren. I won't add on to that."

"I won't push you anymore, but I think it'd be in your best interest to tell him. If he takes it badly, come live with me." He tries a shrug to seem casual, but he's interested to see Stiles' reaction.

"Really?" 

"I've got room at my apartment and I wouldn't mind you around."

Stiles has a dopey grin on her face and blush slowly creeping up her throat. "I never thought you'd like me. I always figured you tolerated me at best."

"Well you're wrong. I'm actually quite find of you." Truth be told Peter's always been fond of her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter the consequences. Peter can respect that.

The pair sit in comfortable silence when Peter remembers his job. He gets up to finish his rounds when Stiles grabs his hand. "Please don't go."

Peter turns around to say "I've gotta go check on the rest of the pack, but I promise I'll be back. Okay sweetie?" He caresses Stiles' face who leans into the touch.

"Okay," she says reluctantly. "Hurry back?"

"Of course. Can't leave my princess by herself, now can I?"

Stiles' dopey grin could rival Scott's and the blush heats up her skin.  
Peter leans down to place a quick, chaste kiss on the corner of Stiles' mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Later that night, post-rounds)  
Stiles feels a warm heat against her cheek. Like a heater was pressed right on her. It's also moving. She opens one eye and sees a chest. A very well-sculpted, slightly hairy chest. She opens the other and follows the expanse of skin to a throat and past that throat lies Peter Hale. His hair is sleep mussed, his mouth is open slightly,and he looks so much younger than when he's awake.  
Peter's arm is around Stiles' shoulder and Stiles has her arm around Peter's waist.  
Peter's wearing pajama pants which Stiles figured he went to go get after his check-ups.

Peter wakes up but is still groggy. "You okay, princess?" He starts scanning the room and listening for threats outside.

Smiling Stiles answers "No, there's a shirtless Peter shaped heater in my bed."

"I can go if you want," Peter's yawn is loud in the quiet night.

"Nah, I like it. My feet are cold." She presses her feet into Peter's calves.

"Jesus put some socks on," Stiles doesn't get to answer on account of Peter pulling her on top of him. He wraps his extremely defined arms around her and she rests her head on her arms.

She sleeps better than she has in years.


	3. Free at last, free at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do a gender fluid Scott bc there's not enough off that.
> 
> I'm not genderfluid so if I got anything wrong let me know!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome.

Scott couldn't have been more happy that Stiles came out go their friends. Literally nothing had changed except Stiles smiled a whole lot more.

Yeah there were times were he was about to jump through Stiles' window only to be stopped by the sounds of bedsprings and "Fuck you're so tight baby girl." They may be best friends but that's a line Scott never wants to cross, so he runs to Allison's house.

Sometimes Allison puts nail polish on him-"Scott that's a perfect color for you!"-or does his makeup-"This blush looks amazing on your skin"!-but it doesn't really matter. It just feels right.

Sometimes Scott asks for it. Sometimes he doesn't feel right in briefs and jeans and an undershirt. Sometimes he just needs to workout and get sweaty and wear a jockstrap and tank top and high top sneakers. Sometimes he prefers to be in a skirt and blouse-which is how Lydia finds him one day.

Allison had just gone to the restroom when Lydia burst in talking about a makeup brand having a sale online. Scott feels his stomach drop and his heart race.

Lydia rakes her eyes over Scott's outfit and disapprovingly shakes her head.

"That blouse is all too wrong for your shape also you need accessories. I assume Allison did your makeup?"

Scott nods dimly as Allison walks back into the room.

"Lydia! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I was telling Scott here that we needed to go shopping for her."

"Lana." Scott corrects. "My girl name Lana."

"Duly noted. Does Stiles know about Lana?"

"No, I don't know how to tell her." Lana sits on the bed and Lydia sits next to her.

"You tell her like you would tell her anything."

Lana looks at her.

"But first," Lydia continues. "We need to get you better clothes. C'mon." She walks off motioning for Allison and Lydia to follow.

Lana smiles her dangerous smile, the one that gets Stiles to share her pizza, and fans away a tear before it can fall and ruin her makeup.

This is what she's needed all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do like everyone finding out they were this sexual or that gender but I couldn't find a way to do that naturally.
> 
> Yell at me if I take longer than a week to update a story.


End file.
